Candykit's New Moon
by PARTYKATZXOXO
Summary: Candykit is a cat who saves the clans and she becomes a good warrior
1. Chapter 1

CANDYKIT'S NEW MOON

**HHey guyz! I was inspired by Starkit's Prophecy- Omg, the best fanfic I lov it soooo much! :3 **** I wanted to write my own story so here it is. I don't know how often I'll update becuz I am like really busy all the time with school- I do all the extra credit even in the summer when I'm not writing. OMG, I luv you guys so much I hope you love my story as muc do. Peace out!**

Chapter 1: The prophecy and the badger

Candy kit wakked up. She was awake and her eyes were ppen for the first time! **(AN: Meaning she was born a littlw while ago I was studying cats for this so I would get it all right omg I worked so hard.)**

MOM"! she giggle loudly. "I hear a thing attackin the camp!"

"OH NO!" screamed Cocodawn, ham mom. " we don't have enough cats!

"I'll help " Yelped canykit. She jumped outside and fell onto rock. It hurt! She was brave so she was ok. She ot up. The badger was on her! She was NOT AFRAID everyobe else in sweet juice clasn ran away! Candykit could handle it. She clawed the badger with her shoulder. It hurt! Then his face was gone because she bit it ogf. Then it was dead at lsst she could rest. She was covered in blood! Her green spots were bloody. _It look like a raspberry!_ she thought. Just incase, she licked her paw! Hten the medicine cat ran outside. He said "OMG I JUST GOT AN OMEN!" Candykit spat. "OMG WHAT IS IT, junglepop, lolz!" He licked lovingly at the sky. "Candy will sweeten the clams, and role the forest with her greatnes"

**Okay, sothats the first chapter! Plz stay with me I knew u guys want to see the next chapter lol lol omg I luv my storyyyy! Candy kit is my fursona so I wnted her in my story so badly here she is I love everyone yay yay yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I might not be updating for a while, I decided to post a few chapters tonight! I also made a promise to use better spelling and grammar so that you guys can enjoy my story more. I hope you like this new chapter and all. Yay, yay, yay!**

Chapter 2- The Banishment

Candykit felt like a butterfly! "What does the prophecy mean for me?" She hissed. "Greatness, Candykit!" said Junglepop. Her fur still had blood in it!

Junglepop was distracted by her raspberry lime fur. He wanted to lick it! But she was too tired.

"Let me carry you to your den," snored Junglepop. Candykit wanted him to, but it was against the code! Candykit felt her tail beginning to hurt. She turned around and she saw that Junglepop was licking it! _It tastes like jello and raspberries_, he thought. _It tastes like blueberry jam, _He also thought. **(AN: Junglepop is really weird! He is the humor/bad guy/romantic guy in my story. I hope he adds a lot of drama for Candykit in the future! I love you guys!)**

"Junglepop, I have to say something! I… I don't love you! It's against the code!"

"I know, but Starclan cant stop _true love_!"

The clan _gasped _in shock! "Gasp!" Juicystar lept on him. "You're _banished _you mouthface!" Junglepop ran away yelling, "I'll come back for you Candykit! You shall be MINE!"

**There will be lot's of trouble for Candykit later in my story! I hope that you guys love my story! Candy forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my VERY best chapter! I hope you like it! It's a little YUCKY but that's okay- they eat mice anyways. **

Chapter 3- The Attack Of The Moths

Candykit was scarred that he would kitnap her! But then Juicystar made her happy. He called her up to the High Stump.

"LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO EAT THEIR OWN FOOD GATHER BENEATH ME!" so the cats gathered under him. He said " Candykit, you are good enough to be upgraded to warrior status. YOU ARE NOW Candylegs because of your candy cane striped, yellow legs. I will cherish the taste of them forever" he licked her. She liked it so she let him keep licking her. **(AN: In my story, a lick is like a kiss, okay?!)**

Then everyone wanted too but she said NO! She was overjoyed.

BUT THEN A MOTH CAME! She hit it and it fell. " I am good!" she purred while she rolled in the puddle! Then she looked at the sky and saw many more moths! They were dark so they were from the dark forest! She said "GASP!"

The moths were blocking the sun! _It's an OMEN! _The moths were growing BIGGER! "Run!" Growled Juicystar fearfully. The Clan ran like crazy! They were so insane and scared! "CALM DOWN!" Candykit shrieked. "We have to fight!"

**(AN: Candylegs is the bravest cat, that's her best trait and why everyone likes her so much!)**

Only Thistleberry and Cloudytree and Owlspeckle stayed to fight!

The moths landed on their faces and bit them! They were so big that they could pick up a cat! They lifted up Cloudytree and slurped his juices! Then they ate him. He was dead. IT HURT! **(AN: Okay, the 'slurped his juices' was just to make you laugh!)**

Candylegs was so sad and angry with the moths. She leapt on their backs and ate their wings. "Ewww!" Said Thistleberry. "Do you even want to live? Eat the wings!" Screamed Candylegs! The ground was covered with dead moths. Their spirits thrashed away to HellMothClan. It was good that she had killd the moths an dnow the bodies could feed the clan! _Wait, that's soooo gross! I hate the taste of MOTH!_

When they were all dead, she jumped on them to kill them more. Now they were dead.

Because she was so sad that Cloudytree was eaten, she went back to the puddle she rolled in. It made her happy. Then she felt a vibration. THE PUDDLE WAS STARCLAN IN ANOTHER FORM!

**This is where the story REALLY GETS GOOD! I love my readers all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the journey begins! I know you will all love this chapter! I got a review that wasn't very nice, but not mean either so I don't think anyone dislikes my story. **

Chapter 4- Into StarClan

Suddenly, Candylegs felt cats! They were under her! Then she saw a face. And then another face!

Cats were rising out of the puddle! They sparkled like a dragonfly! She thought, _oh boy, what is happening? _Then she realized that StarClan wanted to talk to her! She let the puddle do what it wanted to.

She closed her eyes and then opened them again. There were two cats and a faceless badger! **[AN: Don't forget the badger! It's not the one she killed, but it's really special!]**

They were sparkly like a boat. Then she realized that the badger and the cats were SPIRITS!

She asked, "Who are you? What are you doing in my puddle?"

They replied "We have come to bring you up to StarClan! HellMothClan has invaded!"

The badger said "We need your help! GROWL!"

She was confused! The moths beat StarClan! There was so much darkness! "Okay!" She panted. "But then I have to leave the Clans and become a rouge. I have to find the evil Junglepop and kill him!"

"Let's go!" Said Shimmerface. Then they all flew upward into StarClan!

**Aren't you excited for the next chapter? I am! The next one (spoiler alert) includes a big fight scene!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready! The show down of the stars Is here!**

Chapter 5- The Show Down Of The Stars

In StarClan, there were no stars. The moths were everywhere! It was like they were everywhere! Blueflowermist was bitten! "No! Not Blueflowermist! Anyone but her!" Candylegs Yowled. She was so sad! But Blueflowermist was dead so she flew away to StarClan.

The stars shone brightly on the moths as they killed all the cats. Candykit had to help them! She killed all the moths! There was one obese moth that she couldn't kill! It barfed on her! Its' juices were EVERYWHERE! She licked them. It was gross. Then a seal came! It shouted, then it was gone. The badger asked her, "Would you like a crown? You are the ruler of StarClan now! Can I give you a house?"

"What?" tumbled Candysong. "I don't want a house! I need to find Junglepop the evil cat and have a face-off! LITERALLY! I'm going to eat his face…"

"Alright, Star princess Candylegs. Your wish is my command!"

"Question?" Exclaimed Candylegs.

Rupert the faceless badger replied, "Go, my steed. RUN TO THE HILLS!"

Candylegs decided to give up on him. He was Coo Coo!

She ran downstairs and found the teleporter. She pressed the white button with green spots and she teleported back to her clan! _Hmm… Is it a coincidence that the button was the same colour as my pelt? IS THAT AN OMEN? _Then she was home.

**Come on, wasn't that great? I spent a lot of time proof reading for grammar and spelling and stuff.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Tree

Candylegs was home. She was happy! She said "I SAVED THE CLANS!" Thistleberry started to tingle. He loved her!

Juicystar took Candysong to the side. He said "You are special." She said " I know I am the, best. Then she went away to find Junglepop. The clan was sad.

She decided to wait. She said "I'm not going to leave yet. I need to marry my true love" Then she licked Thistleberry. He was wet! Then she saw Juicystar. He loved her too! But she said know. And then she walked away to find Junglepop.

She was walking through the forest then she tripped! She fell into a fern! There were bugs on her so she went "NOM" and ate them. Then she got up and kept skiddling through the forest.

Then she found a tree! It was a special tree! The letters AMGIC were carved on it. She said "what is that meaning?" then she found out it meant magic! She said, "oh some person mixed up the letters! They are so stupid!" then Junglepop appeared! He said "HAHA it was me who wrote amgic on the tree! This was my way to lure you to my hiding spot so I can TELL YOU THE SECRET OF HELLMOTHCLAN"

Candylegs was surprised! Junglepop wasn't evil! He hit her with her tail. HE WAS EVIL! Then Candykit screamed, "MEOW" and Thistleberry came and so did Juicystar. They had very long stars. Their nails were sharp and pointy so they did SLASH and hit Junglepop. He was bloody!


	7. Chapter 7

**So excited! I had a plan but I forgot it. I'm so sorry!**

Chapter 7?

Candykit poofed into her den she felt so weird it was so weird. She walked in a circle. She was confused. The den was yellow and green. She went outside and started to fight with her friend Fluffypaw. "Candylegs you are such a good fighter!" Fluffypaw said happily, bleeding on the floor. "I KNOW!" Yelled Candylegs. "Stop pressuring me to be SO PERFECT!"

She ran away from camp and got wet. It was raining. She was also crying. She ran away and found Junglepop. He began to bite her. "I will defeat you!" Candykiy said, and she started to fight. She clawed him and won. Candylegs was not even tired.

She ran away. She had to find her destiny. The sun was setting and her fur was orange. The orange stayed! Now her stripes were green and orange. She went into a underground tunnel. "Welcome Candylegs!" Said someone. The cat was handsome. Candylegs knew she loved him. "I won't let you escape again."

**Oooh! Just gives me chills. I'm especially proud of the ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm deciding to let anyone who posts the next comment invent a new character for the story! It's going to be awesome!**

Chapter 7: The Cool Journey

Candykit killed Junglepop! He died! His spirit walked out of his body and grabbed Candykit. "You're coming with me!" He cheered and brought her to HellMothClan. They walked down a tunnel. The tunnel stunk. Candykit fought. Candykit couldn't escape at all! She asked him to let her go. "Never!" is what he said. They saw the king of Hell moth clan. Candykit ran away, crying. She was homesick! She was also crying! Moths came and picked her up. The dropped he into the jail. "Waaaaaa." She cried. The King came over. "THE SECRET OF HELLMOTHCLAN IS THAT YOU ARE ACTUALLY THE QUEEN OF HELLMOTHLAN, DAUGHTER! MOOHAHAHA!" Candykit was so shocked that she died! She floated up to StarClan where she saw… RUPERT THE FACELESS BADGER!


End file.
